Dedicated tractors are known which incorporate a fixed tool for performing a particular function. For example, a snow plow tractor incorporates a plow which is attached to a loader assembly and is movable for plowing and lifting snow into a pile. Other examples include farm tractors for lifting hay or spreading manure. An obvious disadvantage to these dedicated tractors is the duplication of the motorized cab.